Steal My Thunder
Steal My Thunder is the tenth mission in Warzone: Iron Wolf II. It resolves around Calvin "Saint" Silex with David Locke and Dylan "Glasgow" Hall infiltrating GCDP-controlled Pantheon Station to steal the BioKey to gain an edge in the inevitable confrontation with the Vanguard. Cutscene The screen opens with a news flash, showing the face of Deuce with a caption: "Terminus terrorist caught in Monte Carlo". The news spokesman comments that in the aftermath of the assassination of a Genevan councilman that the Convention has arrested a centerpiece of the Terminus operation, claiming that Vanguard will soon catch the rest of the leadership. Over the footage, Saint says that Monte Carlo was a mistake and that they have to move quickly to be ready for the escalations. A phone is heard ringing on a desk and Ryan Mason picks up, saying that he hasn't heard this private line ring since Geneva, as he sits behind a computer and opens a encrypted OS. Saint tells him they need him more than ever and on screen appears a digital image of the BioKey. Mason comments that it's a relic, but Saint asks him if he knows a way to snatch it. Mason says that it is buried deep inside the Genevan Archives, no way to touch it. However, if someone were to touch it, they might be able to grab it. The scene switches to Saint's location, inside a heli with a tablet. On the tablet appears a map of Pantheon Station, a GCDP black site shrouded by metascreen technology, not shown on any conventional map. Saint asks what Mason is planning, who replies that he needs a few days to get the BioKey there by spoofing a breach in the system of the archives, after which Black Ops will take the key to Pantheon Station where they keep it until the situation is resolved. This brief window is the weakest link in the security and the only chance they'll get at grabbing it. Saint stores the map in a file and walks to the front of the cockpit and tells the pilot to head to Slovakia. He thanks Mason for the intel and wishes him luck, as the heli's rotor starts spinning. Saint walks back to the ramp of the heli, and Locke and Glasgow step in, asking where they're going. Saint responds that they going to a place that doesn't exist and Locke replies that he always wanted to go there someday. Overview The POV of Saint appears as a with thunderous roar, a chopper swarm fly above them. Saint comments that they should be the chaperones of the BioKey. They are on a hillside near an tower structure, one that emits the metascreen waves to cover the facility that is laying in the valley. Locke asks if the Trick Room is still up, to which Glasgow replies it's still working. He then continues they are good to go as the Trick Room can go mobile now. They stand up and walk down, accompanied by a Augmented Reality grid overlay showing them inside the trick room. They need to avoid eyesight from humans, but they can ignore being spotted by cameras and other drones roaming around the Black Site. Once they reach the building, Glasgow tasks Saint with activating the Mute Device, while Locke is planting a multi-point breaching charge. Saint taps his wrist-mounted display and releases it. A noise-cancelling wave is emitted from around Saint, who grabs an x-ray-scoped rifle to check on targets inside of the hallway besides the wall. He spots a rotating pair of guards and waits for the right time for Locke to detonate the charges. Once he gives the signal and depending on the situation, they either step inside and ambush the guard or quickly sweep the hallway after the breach. With the help of alterating between the Mute Device and Trick Room, using breaching charges and using the Nemesis to scout enemies in the other rooms, the 3 make their way undetected through the building without making any sound or captured on any cameras. If they are spotted and the alarms are sounded, the mission immediately fails unlike previous stealth segments, which were open ended. The current objective is to find out where in the blacksite BioKey is. For them to know that, they have to find the server room and download the status report on the BioKey. Eventually, they find out the BioKey is located inside the vault beneath the blacksite. They use a map of the blacksite to find the route to the vault or they can decide to breach right into it from the top. Option 1/Front=The 3 head towards the entrance of the vault, dispatching enemies on their way. Upon reaching the vault door, Saint and Glasgow hack the console through a logic puzzle. Unauthorized access to the vault causes the alarms to be sounded and breaks the compulsory stealth. They step inside the vault and grab the BioKey and exit the vault with no opposition. |-| Option 2/Above= They make their way to assigned location above the vault and use the Mute Device and a breaching charge to breach the top of the Vault. They step inside and grab the BioKey, but are unable to get back through the hole. They instead open the vault door, surprising the guards who raise the alarms, breaking the compulsory stealth. They eliminate the guards in front of the vault to get out safely. Anyhow, they then decide to hijack one of the transport VTOLs on the runway besides the BioKey. They sweep through the rest of the building towards the runway. Upon arriving at the runway, they notice that backup forces are approaching the blacksite to get back the BioKey. The trio board one of the transport VTOLs, where they find a pair of anti-air and personel launchers. Locke and Saint then cover Glasgow, who is trying to boot up the VTOL, by taking out airborne VTOLs and engaging dropped QRF teams in the pitch black night. Saint can use a thermal visor to identify targets more easily, but it restricts him from using weaponry during it. After eliminating most resistance and having booted the VTOL, they all step inside. Saint contacts Prophet, asking about the mission in Monte Carlo. Prophet responds, saying that they failed and that they lost Deuce. With no time to mourne, Saint tells Prophet to rendezvous with them and bring all data and intel they have on Whistler with him, as they it might be their only way to make sure it won't be lost. Glasgow asks where to go, to which Saint replies that they can go anywhere, as the Convention will be coming to them. Characters *Calvin "Saint" Silex *David Locke *Dylan "Glasgow" Hall Achievements *'Insurance Policy' (15 /Bronze ) - Complete Steal My Thunder on any difficulty.